Quarter Mile at a Time
by ScorchingTears
Summary: What if a girl had been sent in to investigate the team instead of Brian? How will the team react to her? Will Vince accept her? What about Letty? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey kids, this is BloodyTearsOfLife and ScorchingReality. We decided to coauthor a story together and voila, here is chapter one of our twisted little concoction. We hope you enjoy it and review. Have a good day!

* * *

**Quarter Mile at a Time  
**_Chapter One_

Gaby parked the red truck and sat for a minute. None of the team's cars were parked at the store but she knew it was just a matter of time before they got here. After three weeks she knew their routine. She had been careful not to talk to any of the team yet; they had all seen her leave the store but hadn't talked to her. She mainly focused on trying to be friends with Mia. After three weeks of lunches they had a pretty good friendship and now it was time to test the waters and see how everyone else would react.

She got out of the car, her black low top sneakers making no sound on the asphalt. She smoothed down her black shorts and walked down to the store, confidence evident in her walk. There were a couple sitting out side but no one was really around. She took a seat at one of the stools and looked around. She could see Dom's outline behind the screen of the office. Mia looked over at her and smiled at her.

"Hey Gaby," she said putting down her pencil and walking over to her.

"What's up Mia?"

"Nothing much. The usual?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Yes please," she said with a smile of her own. They chatted while Mia fixed her sandwich and then set it down in front of her. "Thanks," she said before taking a bite. Mia grabbed her books and set them near Gaby so they could talk.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mia asked before she sat down.

"Water would be good," Gaby replied and Mia pulled her out a bottle from the fridge and passed it to her. "Thanks," she said and then took a drink. They talked and Gaby ate in-between. She had a quarter of her sandwich left when they heard the sound of engines. They both turned to look outside and saw the team's cars pulling up. Gaby watched as Jesse popped the hood to Vince's car and started to tune it. Letty and Leon were standing around watching when Letty caught site of the Racer's Edge truck.

"All right, what's with this chick? She's come in for the last three weeks and we haven't even said one word to her. There's something fishy about his girl," Letty said turning back to the shop and looking at Gaby. She was sitting at the counter talking to Mia. Her brown hair fell right below her shoulders, contrasting against the red Racer's edge shirt she wore. As if Gaby knew Letty was looking at her, she turned her brown eyes towards Letty and then back to Mia.

"Letty, just calm down. She's just working for Harry, nothing big there," Leon said as if he could read her thoughts.

"There's something going on," Letty said as she started to stomp down to the store, the guys right behind her.

Gaby tensed up in her seat and focused on the last part of her sandwich. She ate it silently, and paid no attention to Letty when she sat down on the stool right next to her. When the sandwich was gone, Gaby smiled at Letty and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Gaby." Letty peered down at the hand in front of her before looking over at Mia.

"Can I get a Corona?" Mia nodded and walked over to where the beers were kept. The whole store was silent. Everyone was watching Letty and Gaby to see what would happen next. Everyone except Dom. He was busy shuffling through papers. Mia sat the beer in front of Letty and smiled.

Gaby sensed that it was time for her to leave and that her little experiment had not gained the wanted response. She stood up slowly from the stool and wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Thanks, Mia," she said. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Mia nodded, but Letty replied differently.

"Tomorrow? Oh hell no."

Gaby was already half way to her car when Letty stood up and stalked toward her. "I think you best take your skank ass some where else for lunch, 'cause this place don't serve hoes."

"Well then I guess you better find a different place," Gaby said turning back to Letty, who stood in shock before registering Gaby's words and then swung at her, hitting Gaby solidly in the face. Gaby gasped in pain before taking a swing herself and Letty let out a grunt as she hit her in the stomach. The girls continued to tussle as everyone inside watched.

"You know, I'm liking this show," Leon said digging into a bag of chips.

"I got 20 on Letty," Jesse said grabbed a handful of chips from Leon's bag and dropped half as Leon slapped his hand.

"Dom, come on, I'm sick of Letty always starting shit!" Mia said turning back to the office. Dom acted as if he didn't hear her and flipped the page of his magazine. "I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!" Mia yelled and Dom finally got up and looked out. An irritated look covered his features as he saw Gaby hit Letty in the face. Dom pushed himself away from the screen and charged outside, Vince on his heels. Dom glanced over at Vince and nodded at Gaby.

The guys rushed forward and each grabbed one of the girls. Gaby froze as the pair of arms tightened around her and she was hauled away. She struggled against them and turned around towards them when they let her go. Her body reacted to him and she was thankful that the flush from the fight covered it up.

"What's your name?" Dom said coming over to her, a menacing look on her face.

"Gabriella, but people call me Gaby," she said as she wiped a trail of blood from her lip.

"Gabriella what?" Dom said stepping forward.

"Gabriella Vasquez."

"Don't come around here no more," Dom said turning away.

"That's bullshit." Gaby shouted back.

"You work for Harry don't you?" Dom said turning back.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Gaby said pushing her hair back from her face.

"You were just fired," Dom said giving her a last glare before grabbing Letty and going back into the store. Gaby glanced over at Vince and saw him studying her. She watched as his eyes followed her hand as she wiped at her lip. She gave a last look at the store, hoping she hadn't ruined her chances of getting in before heading back to the truck.

As Gaby drove down to The Racer's Edge, she cursed herself. It was way too early to try to talk to the rest of the group and she knew it. A sigh escaped her lips as she parked her truck and climbed out of it. Harry was probably on the edge and freaking out by now. Dom would have called by now and she was sure she was out of a job.

_Great, _she thought as she opened a door to the story.

The instant she stepped in, she saw a frantic looking Harry pacing back and forth with the phone in his hand. "Hey Dominic, I appreciate what you did in a big way. Dominic, I owe you."

Harry turned to Gaby and attacked her instantly. "Gaby, you are messing with my business. When Dominic drives he's golden. Kids pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part, and they pay cash!"

Gaby couldn't help but rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the back room where her room was. She stripped off her bloodied up shirt and threw it on the bed. Harry turned his back to her and she began to change. She slipped on a tank top before turning back to Harry. When she saw that his back was still to her, she smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. He then turned around to face her.

"What did baldy say?" she asked as she kicked off her sneakers.

"You don't want to know," he said, running a hand over his face.

"What did Dom say?" Seriousness was written all over her face.

"He wants you out of here," Harry said finally. He turned his gazed to her face and noticed the bruising and cuts on it. "What happened?"

"What did you tell him?" she replied, not bothering with his question.

"I told him that good work is hard to find." Harry looked very worried. No doubt due to the fact that Dom was one of his biggest customers. Gaby put her hands on Harry's cheeks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yo, relax, all right? You're not going to lose Dom…" Gaby trailed off in the middle of her sentence as her eyes traveled over to the decals along the wall. "NOS."

Harry gave her a confused look. She darted around him and walked out into the middle of the store barefoot. When she reached the display of NOS, she pointed to one of the big tanks.

"I need one of these. One of the big one's. Actually, no. Let's make it two. I need it tonight, man. You think you can do that?"

Harry frowned. "Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen the way you drive. You've got a heavy foot. You'll blow yourself to pieces period."

"Such harsh words," Gaby replied before going back to her room. Harry was hot on her heels. "I'm racing Letty tonight and I gotta beat her ass, all right? You going to help me or not?"

Harry frowned yet again. "Is that what this is all about? Letty? Gaby, if you want to ever race seriously then you best leave her alone because Dominic will tear you to shreds and make sure that you never race again."

A small smile spread onto Gaby's face. "Thanks, pops, but I can handle myself. You'll see."

Gaby spent the rest of the day getting the tanks set up in her car and the computers running. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she left out the back of the shop. She grabbed her keys out of her jean pocket and pressed the alarm button. The lime green Eclipse gave a chirp and she got in. She really didn't like the car but it was what the department had given her and it would do for now.

The car started up with a purr and she released the e-brake. Sliding it into first gear, she left the parking lot with a squeal from the tires and drove in the direction of the warehouses.

Easing her way though the crowd, she found a spot to park and reversed back into it. She got out of the car and shut the door with her hip. She knew that being the new person was drawing her attention and she played into it. One of the straps of her tank had fallen and she slowly pulled it back up. It drew the attention of a Hispanic man sitting across from her and he stood up.

"Hold up, hold up. Sweet ride. What you got running under there?" he asked as Gaby continued to lean against the car. "You gonna make me find out the hard way baby?"

"Damn straight." A smile appearing on her face.

"You're brave, I'll give you that. My name's Hector, I got a last name too but I can't pronounce it," he said sticking out his hand.

"Gabriella Vasquez, but you can call me Gaby." She shook his hand.

"See that over there? That's mine. It's my baby. But I ain't cuttin' her loose tonight."

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

"It's 'cause I'm goin' legit. Tryin' to get on the NIRA circuit. You heard about that?"

"Hell yeah."

"So what's up with you, chica?"

"Just waiting for the Toretto."

"Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" a black male said as he approached the two. Gaby straightened up a bit and peered at the man.

"Yep, I'm standin' next to it ain't I?" she askedwith a smile.

The man allowed his eyes to wander over Gaby's figure before he circled her and then car.

"That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is, it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. You better learn that. Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on."

Gaby's heart leapt up in her throat. This was it. This was her chance to prove herself to the team and get in with in. She just hoped that she didn't screw it up. The Team's cars drove past her in a V formation and she found herself wondering which one Letty was in. She quickly found the answer when the cars parked and Letty stepped out of a maroon 240sx in the infamous flame boots.

Her eyes wandered over the car as she approached it slowly, wondering what the 240sx was capable of. Gaby made sure to stay out of Letty's line of view, but she wasn't as lucky with Vince. He spotted her within seconds, causing her to freeze in her spot. She gave him a pleading look, hoping that he wouldn't expose her just yet. His only response was a nod of the head.

Gaby continued to walk through the crowd. She stayed far enough away from Dom so that he couldn't see her, but close enough to hear what he was saying. When he began to set up for the races, she knew it was time to make her entrance.

"Yo, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash on me, but I got the slip to my car. What do ya say?"

Jesse moved closer to the group and stared to talk. "Hey, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali because you think you box."

"I'm not boxing Ali, little boy. I'm going after his woman."

The crowd whooped and hollered as Gaby turned her gaze to Letty and gave her a look that said 'You in?'

Letty walked forward and threw 2 Gs at Dom. "Bring it, bitch," she snarled.

Gaby smirked and turned to Dom. "Got any problems with that?"

"That your car?" Dom asked, ignoring her question.

"Maybe."

He brushed past her and examined the car from the front. Jesse walked up to it and popped the hood. He leaned closer to the engine and began to call out the components under the hood.

"I see a cool-air intake. It's got a NOS-fogger system and a T-four turbo, Dominic. I see an A.I.C. controller. It has direct port nitrous injection."

"Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend 10,000," Dom said, finishing up Jesse's sentence.

"Why, thank you," Gaby mumbled under her breath, but no one heard her.

"You see that shit? She's got enough NOS in there to blow herself, period," Edwin pointed out.

"Yeah," Dom replied.

"Whoa, dudes, let me worry about how much NOS I have. All you have to do is answer me this. Am I worthy?"

"Doesn't matter if your worthy, hoe, I'm still going to beat your ass," Letty commented before Dom had a chance to reply.

The crowd ooohed. Gaby rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this thing going."

* * *

Gaby pulled up to the make shift start line that had been drawn on Hawthorne Street. Nervousness ran throughout her body like a wild fire. She tapped her fingers nervously on the steering wheel before turning on the NOS and the computers. Desperate for something to take the nervousness away, she reached over and hit her stereo. Seconds later, "Box of Sharp Objects" by The Used began to blare from her speakers. She risked sneaking a glance at Letty, who was parked to her right, and saw her staring straight ahead. Gaby revved her engine when she saw Hector begin to raise his hands, catching both girls' attention. But before he had a chance to lower them, the sound of sirens and someone yelling "Cops!" filled the air, immediately causing everyone to run.

Gaby let the clutch go and took off from the line, soon merging in with all the other cars. It was a mess of cars and she had to be extra careful not to hit anyone. The rearview mirror reflected the blue and red lights and she pressed down harder on the gas. She took a right turn when she noticed Dom's car not to far ahead. She tried to follow him and lose the cop tailing her at the same time.

Dom pulled into the small parking garage and turned on the alarm; the fort wasn't too far and he figured he could walk. He started walking down the street and ducked his head as a cop passed but it turned around and pointed straight at him.

"Toretto! Stop right there! Toretto!" Dom cursed under his breath and took off down the alley. He could hear a car coming up behind him and pushed himself harder. He abruptly stopped as the car sped up and stopped at an angel in front of him.

"Get in!" Gaby said as she reached over and opened his door. Dom didn't think twice and got into the car. Once his door was closed Gaby gunned the engine and took off. Turning onto the main road, she maneuvered between two cop cars.

"Whoa, whoa," Dom said holding onto the car. Gaby let up on the gas as soon as she saw she had lost the cops. "You're the last person in the world that I expected to show up."

"Well, I was hoping I could make it up to you and we could start fresh by me saving your butt," Gaby said with a smirk.

"You drive like you've done this before. What are you a wheel-man?" Dom asked ignoring what she had said.

"That would be wheel-woman, but no," Gaby replied as she concentrated on driving.

"You boost cars?"

"No, never."

"Done time?"

"A couple overnighters, nothing big."

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting' cars?" Dom asked and Gaby looked over at him, shock on her face. "Tucson, right?" Gaby nodded her head. "Yeah, I had Jesse run a profile on you Gabriella Vasquez. He'll find anything on the web, anything about anybody. So why bullshit?"

"What about you?"

"Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back," Dom said, his face dark. The revving of engines caught their attention and Dom looked his window. "Oh, great."

"What?" Gaby asked noticing the bikers following them.

"It's going to be a long-ass night, that's what," Dom said staring out the window. The biker on Gaby's side sped up and tapped on the car.

"Follow us!" He yelled over the engines before speeding up. Gaby followed them as they boxed her in and she pulled up to a building. Following Dom's lead, she got out of the car and looked at the people around her. She could see the guns strapped on them and figured they were in for some trouble. They got off their bikes and a guy came forward, taking off his helmet.

"I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost Johnny. What do you want me to tell you?" Dom said.

"Who's we?"

"Uh, my new mechanic. Gaby, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance," Dom said nodding to another guy who had got off his bike and taken his helmet off and was pointing a gun at Gaby.

"This your ride, sweetheart?" Johnny asked Gaby.

"Yeah, it's mine," she said with a frown.

"What do you think, Lance?" Johnny asked as he circled the car.

"It's a fine piece of machinery," Lance said as he continued to point the gun at Gaby.

"Yes, indeed. Let's go," Johnny said patting Dom on the arm. "I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you," he said as he got onto his bike.

"You're going to need more than that crotch rocket," Dom retorted as he opened his door.

"I got something for you," Johnny said ominously as he took off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gaby asked as the group took off after Johnny.

"Long story. I'll tell ya later. Let's get outta here," Dom said starting to get into the car. Gaby opened her door and stopped half way as she heard engines again. A couple bikes pulled up in front of them again and held up their guns. Shots rang out and the two of them scrambled way from the car. The people left again as the car lit on fire.

"NOS!" Dom yelled out. Gaby ran farther out, shielding herself as the car engulfed in flames and the windows burst.

"Oh shit!" Gaby cursed as the fire started to die down and she stared at the car.

"Sorry about that, I guess I kind of owe you a car," Dom said coming over to her.

"Your damn right you do, my car wouldn't be a pile of junk if it wasn't for you," Gaby said taking one last look at the car before turning around and walking away. "So what was that all about?"

"It's a long story," Dom said as he walked beside her.

"You just got my car blown up, humor me."

"It was a business deal that went sour, plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister."

"Hey, I think I see a cab coming," Gaby flung her arm out and flagged down the taxi. They got in and Dom gave the driver directions to his house.

The taxi stopped in the middle of the street and Dom paid the driver.

"See ya around," Gaby called out as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey, you want a beer?" Dom asked pausing on the porch.

"Sure," she said with a smile and followed him inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Press that pretty little button down there and let us know.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so me and Scorching finally put together the next chapter and here it is. We want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to let us know what you think.

* * *

**Quarter Mile at a Time  
**Chapter Two

The sound of music from the speakers all around her assaulted her ears as she followed Dom into the house. A feeling of nervousness floated up into her stomach, but she squashed it without a second thought.

_Be professional,_ she said, scolding herself internally.

Her eyes scanned the room and immediately she found herself fighting back a groan. Letty was lying down on the ground playing Playstation 2. Gaby slipped behind Dom, hoping to not be seen by the other female. She really didn't want to start something.

"Yo, Dom. Hey, man. We were just about to go lookin' for you, brother," Leon said from his seat, where a blonde skank happily sat upon his lap.

Dom hit the beer in his hand, sending beer everywhere. He then walked past Letty, who had shut down the game. Vince was sitting in the center of a group playing his guitar. Dom walked up to his and asked, "Where were you?"

"There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. Their shit was orchestrated," Vince replied.

"This your beer?" Dom picked up a Corona and gestured to it.

"Yeah, that's my beer."

Dom walked off and headed back to where he had left Gaby standing. "Yo, Einstein," he commented on his way there. "Take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on. Can't even get that right."

"You all right?" Letty asked as he walked past her.

"Am I alright?"

"It was just a question," Letty replied, but seemed to trail off. Her eyes zeroed in on Gaby, who was standing next to the stairs looking uncomfortable. Dom was making his way toward her, but froze in his spot when Letty began to speak. "Yo, Dom. Why'd you bring the bitch around?"

The muscles in Dom's neck tensed up as he turned around to face Letty. "'Cause she kept me out of handcuffs! She didn't just run back to the fort! She brought _me_ back.

Letty glared over at Gaby, who was glancing back and forth from Dom to Letty.

"You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona," Dom said when he reached Gaby. She took the drink in her hand and peered down at it.

"Thanks," she replied, not really sure what to do.

"That's Vince's, enjoy it."

Gaby looked up and saw Vince staring over at her intently.

"I'm not really in the mood for a beer right now. You can give it back to him," she said as she passed the beer back to Dom. "Thanks, though."

Dom shrugged. "Your loss." Vince came up beside Dom and took his beer. He locked eyes with Gaby as he took a sip of it.

"Hey, you got a bathroom around here?" she asked as an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Yeah, upstairs. First door on the right."

Gaby nodded and turned around. Her feet carried her up the stairs and toward the bathroom. Surprisingly, there wasn't a line. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Gaby turned on the water and splashed some onto her face. She placed her hands on either side of the sink and peered up at herself. Part of her was extremely nervous. Here she was, in the belly of the beast so to speak. She was standing in the house where Dominic Toretto lived, breathed, and worked. This was her chance to show the team that she could be trusted and hopefully they would keep her around. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She shut off the water and wiped her face quickly with a hand towel. After she unlocked the door, she opened it and walked out of the bathroom. Outside the door, she found someone waiting to use the bathroom. Gaby squeezed past them and then headed down the stairs. She moved out of the way as Dom and Letty came up the stairs. Letty gave her a sneer as they passed and Gaby turned back to them as they continued up the stairs.

"Yo, you know you owe me a ten second car right?" she called after him. Dom paused and turned towards her. He gave her a smirk as Letty's eyes shot daggers at her.

"Come by the garage Monday, we'll talk," he said and then dragged Letty upstairs.

"So boys, anyone know where Hector is?" Gaby asked looking around.

"Whatcha want him for?" Vince asked.

"He still has my pink slip," she said as she continued to look around.

"You mean this?" Vince asked as he pulled the pink paper from his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Gaby stared at the piece of paper. Hopefully he hadn't read it because she couldn't remember if it was in the departments name or not. She reached for the paper and tensed as Vince pulled it out of her reach.

"Nabbed it from Hector when the cops showed," he said taking a swig of his beer.

"And why did you do that?"

"Gave me something to make you come to dinner with me."

"Dinner, with you?" Gaby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'm taking her to dinner," Leon cut in with a smirk. Gaby let out a laugh and saw Vince scowl. Gaby turned serious and stepped towards Vince. Starting at his shoulder, she trailed a finger down his chest.

"Dinner would be great," she said leaning in towards him. "Friday at 8," she whispered and snatched the paper out of his hand, giving him a teasing smile. Turning away from him, she slipped the pink paper into her back pocket and looked up to see Mia.

"These guys aren't giving you trouble, are they?"

"No," Gaby replied glancing back at Vince. "Think you can give me a ride?"

"Sure," Mia said. "What happened to your car?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Gaby was driving down the street when she heard the sirens and saw the lights flashing in her review mirror. With a roll of her eyes, she pulled over the truck and killed the engine.

"Show me your hands!" the officer said. Gaby took her hands off the steering wheel and held them out the window. "Very good. Now open the door," the officer said approaching her car. Gaby opened the door and kept her hands up. "Put your hands on your head. Behind your head. Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear. Take two steps to your right, stop right there," Gaby followed the orders and stood behind the back of the truck.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"Shut up," the officer said and did a quick sweep of her. "She's clean," he told the other officer and snapped handcuffs on Gaby's wrists. He grabbed her and began to direct her towards the police car.

"At least close and lock the truck will ya?" she snapped as he stuck her in the back seat. Her eyes meet the cold face of the officer and he gave her a small nod. She watched behind the cage as the officer took her keys from the truck and locked it up. They returned to the vehicle and began to drive.

"Damn Muse! Will you take these things off? You put them on so tight," Gaby said as she hopped out the backseat.

"I like realism," Muse replied undoing the cuffs.

"You may like it but my wrists don't," she retorted as she rubbed her chafed wrists.

"You never know who's watching Gaby," Muse said tucking the cuffs onto his belt.

"Nice place, Serge," Gaby commented as she followed Sergeant Tanner into the house.

"Yeah, you know Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the 50's," he said over his shoulder and Gaby rolled her eyes at the useless information.

"Here she is, fresh from Toretto's hot rod heaven," Tanner said to the other man coming out of the temporary office.

"That was an 80,000 car," Bilkins said giving her a disapproving look.

"You tell him what happened?" she directed towards Tanner.

"He knows what happened."

"So why don't you send the bill to Johnny Tran then?" Gaby said with a slight attitude.

"The kid's giving me lip? That doesn't speak very well for Police-F.B.I. relations, Tanner."

"Not even two seconds and I'm already getting…" Gaby started complaining.

"All right, all right. We'll talk, Ok? Let's talk about it," Tanner said directing Gaby towards that office that Bilkins had retreated to. Once Gaby sat down, Bilkins started to talk.

"Four hijackings in two months, and we don't have anything. DVD players and digital camera's alone are worth a million-two. Which brings the grand total to six million plus."

"We're in the political crosshairs now, Gaby. That's why you're undercover," Tanner said to her and Gaby resisted the urge to say 'duh'.

"You want that detective badge fast, kid. And you want to know something? The F.B.I. can help, if you come through for us," Bilkins leaned over the table towards her.

"What did the truck driver say?"

"He gave us the same M.O. Three Honda Civics, precision driving. The same green neon glow from under the chassis. Lab says the skid marks came back the same. Mashamoto ZX tires. So we know that it's somebody in the street-racing world," Tanner answered.

"We don't make this case soon, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell them we're close. You going to make me a liar?" Bilkins asked and Gaby almost wanted to say yes, but she knew it would be her ass if she did.

"Look, what do we know? We all know that racing revolves around Toretto, right? Now, I'm not saying that he's necessarily the one that's poppin' these trucks, but I can guarantee the both of you that he knows who is. It's just a matter of time until I get close enough to find something out," Gaby said after taking a deep breath.

"You want time, buy the magazine. We don't have time. Just get me something I can use," Bilkins replied dismissing her. Gaby stood up and stalked outside, Tanner behind her.

"Is Harry cooperating?"

"Yeah, like a guy who is gonna do three to five for receiving stolen property if he doesn't," Gaby said, stopping near the bridge that spanned over the pool.

"What kind of vibe is he getting from Toretto?"

"He's scared to death of him, but he doesn't think he's jackin' trucks in his spare time. He's too controlled for that."

"Wait. Not that I want to contradict Harry's fine judge of character," Tanner said sarcastically, "but Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death, you know that. He's got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him," he warned as Gaby started to walk away.

"Tanner, I'm going to need a new car," she said looking over her shoulder and then disappeared from view.

* * *

"What about parts and service?" Mia asked Dom, flipping through a file.

"Hold off on that," he replied pointing at the folder with the wrench in his hand.

"Dom, I don't know what to do with this," Mia whined as the flatbed of a tow truck came into view, a half decent car on it.

"All right, what the hell is this? What do you got there?" Dom asked taking a sip from his Red Bull and leaned against the frame of the garage. Gaby came into view and gave him a smile.

"This is my future car," she presented.

"This is your car? I thought you said ten second car not a ten minute car."

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it," Jesse said hitting the front quarter panel of the car.

"No faith," Gaby said as she shook her head.

"Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard honey; this is a garage," Dom said, causing Letty to give Gaby a lethal stare.

"I'm letting you off easy by getting this car. I could have made you go and find me one." Silence floated over the group. "Just pop the hood," she said after a bit.

"Pop the hood?" Dom asked incredulously.

"Pop the hood," Gaby confirmed. They got the car off the flat bed and pushed it into the garage. Dom pulled off the hood and let Jesse come forward.

"Two J.Z. engine. No shit," Jesse said as he began to examine the engine.

"And what did I tell you?" Gaby smirked and Mia let out a little giggle at her brother being proven wrong.

"I retract my previous statement."

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it, or more if we have to get overnight parts from Japan," Jesse mentioned to Dom.

"So what's the deal?" Dom asked Gaby.

"I provided the car, you help me get the parts and fix it up and then we're even."

"Order the parts and put it on my tab at Harry's," Dom said to Jesse, who let out an ecstatic exclamation.

"Yo Dom, you just going to dish out the money for all that for this little hoe?" Letty yelled.

"Letty we already talked about this," Dom said staring her down. Letty snorted and then looked away. "So how you feel about racing with us?" Dom asked and Gaby could see Letty's face drop.

"I'd love to," she said and watched as Letty got pissed off before grabbing a ratchet and walking off. She also saw Vince eye her up before continuing to work on a car, a smile playing on his lips.

"There's this showdown in the desert called Race Wars, and that's where you'll start. I'll tell you what, when you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Miss Arizona, you don't belong near a car," Dom said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quarter Mile at a Time  
**Chapter Three

Gaby secured the last strap over the parts and got into the truck. Pulling out onto the street, the team surrounded her as they made their way to the garage. Once they had parked, everyone helped upload.

"That the last of it?" Dom asked as Gaby brought in the last box.

"Yup," Gaby answered and wiped off the sweat from her brow.

"Go ahead and get started on the car. Once we get all our stuff done for the day we'll help," Dom said and Gaby nodded. Cracking her neck, she stared down at the shamble of car. First she needed to clean it up as best she could. She had just removed the last of the broken windshield when Vince came waltzing over.

"So you really think you can fix this piece of junk?"

"First of all, it's not a piece of junk and second, I _know_ I can," Gaby quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So were you serious about dinner Friday?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I have been?" she asked as she began to disconnect hoses.

"You could have just said it to get your pink slip back," he replied as he began to help her.

"When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. So where we going on Friday?"

"Dinner," he simply said.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" she asked and his smirk gave her his answer.

"Let me know when you get the engine out," Jesse said as he walked by.

"I will," Gaby called after him and continued her work.

"You know, Letty doesn't like you."

"Well tough, she's just going to have to deal," Gaby replied as she struggled to loosen a hose. Vince just smirked at her and continued to work on the car.

* * *

Gaby sat at the picnic table in the team's backyard, fiddling with the label of her Corona. Not minutes before, she had been kicked out of the kitchen after knocking over the potato salad and spilling it everywhere. A sigh escaped Gaby's lips as she scratched at the corner of the label and glanced over at Dom. He was turning over the chicken on the grill, making sure that it wasn't being burnt.

The sound of engines pulling into the driveway caught her and Dom's attention and she rose from the table. Slowly, she walked over next to Dom and watched Vince, Leon, and Letty climbed out of their cars; Letty's 240sx was the last one in the driveway. A small scowl crawled onto her face as she grabbed the bags of groceries from her passenger seat.

"What's hoe bag doing here?" she mumbled to Vince, once he took a bag from her.

Vince shrugged. "I don't know. I guess Mia invited her."

"Nah, my guess is that Dom did. Fuckin' A," she swore softly. "Tell Dom, I'll be back later. I don't know when."

Vince didn't have enough time to argue. In a matter of seconds, Letty had made it back to her car, started it up, and sped away from the fort. As Vince, approached Dom and Gaby, he saw a frown forming on his face.

"Where did she go?" he asked. There was no emotion in his face or his eyes.

"She said to tell you that she'll be back. When, I have no idea."

Gaby groaned softly. "It's 'cause of me," she said, stating what everyone else was thinking.

Dom flipped the last piece of chicken before closing the grill. "Letty will have to get over it," he said, in what was meant to be a consoling way. "You work for me now and she's goin' to have to deal with that sooner or later."

"If she has it her way, it'll definitely be later," Vince mumbled.

Dom shot him a warning glance before turning to Gaby. "It'll be alright."

She gave him a wan smile. "I guess. You want me to take those in for ya, V?" she asked, referring to the grocery bags in his hands.

"Sure, why not?" Vince replied before handing the bags over.

Gaby found a small blush creeping into her cheeks when their hands touched. She was sure that both Vince and Dom noticed. Quickly, she looked away, her eyes traveling up to the small kitchen window. She saw Mia standing there, peering out at the trio. There was a look of something across her face that Gaby couldn't quite make out. It could almost be described as…

"Will you tell Mia that I need the sauce?" Dom asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a small smile. Gaby treaded up towards the kitchen, still feeling slightly awkward; sure, she put on a good front but inside she was a nervous wreck. Carefully handing the bags to Mia, she took in the slightly conflicted look on her face. "Hey, you okay? Looks like you got something on your mind?"

"I'm good, just wondering what's up with Letty," she answered.

"I got one answer for you and it starts with m and ends in e."

"Don't worry, that's just the way Letty is. She'll warm up towards you," Mia reassured her.

"Dom said that he wanted the sauce," she said after a moment.

"Okay, here," Mia handed her a bowl of barbeque sauce and a brush.

"You sure you're okay?" Gaby asked again as the distant look appeared once again on Mia's face.

"Yeah, just get that out to Dom before he starts complaining," she replied, feigning annoyance. Gaby gave her a smirk before heading back outside.

"Here ya go," she said handing the bowl to Dom.

"Thanks."

"Heads!" Gaby heard and caught the basketball right before it hit her. "Whoa, that was one good catch," Leon complimented as he walked over to her.

"What can I say, I've got good reflexes," she replied with a smile.

"Dare to test those reflexes?" Leon taunted.

"Sure," she said as she began to walk towards the little court they had. Dribbling the ball, she made it past Leon and made the shot.

"That was luck," Leon said as she passed the ball to him.

"If you say so." Gaby blocked Leon and could feel Vince's eyes following her every move. She was pretty close to Leon when Vince stepped forward.

"Alright, my turn, we all know you suck at basketball Le," Vince said. Leon quirked an eyebrow at Vince but passed him the ball anyways.

"Fine, let's see if you can do any better," he retorted.

"You can have the ball first, sweetheart," Vince gibed mockingly. Gaby caught the ball and dribbled. Making her way towards the basket, she was curled up to Vince's chest as he made a halfhearted attempt at getting the ball; every brush of her body against his making a tingling sensation glide down her skin.

"You even trying?" she asked.

"If I said no would you hold it against me?" he murmured into her ear and Gaby's mouth suddenly felt dry. His hands flashed on her hips and before she had time to say anything Dom announced that the food was ready. Vince reluctantly pulled away, his hands lingering on her hips. Winking at her, a smirk remaining on his lips, he headed over to the picnic table. Gaby took a deep breath and tried to control her erratic breathing. _Damn hormones, _she inwardly cursed. _I need to be professional._

Making her way over to the table, she let the ball fall to the ground. Sitting down, she positioned herself straight across from Vince and stared into his blue eyes. They stared each other down until Dom's voice brought them out of their daze.

"You know the rules, Jesse. You reached first for the chicken," Dom said as he folded his hands. Everyone grew quiet and Gaby watched with interest.

"Oh, Dear heavenly, uh..."

"Spirit," Leon suggested. Gaby then knew that Dom was making Jesse say grace.

"Spirit. Thank you," Jesse nodded towards Leon before continuing on. "Uh, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous, uh, injection. Four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos, and um, titanium valve springs. Thank you," Jesse finished. Gaby was trying her hardest not to laugh and shared a look with Vince.

"Amen," Leon concluded.

"Not bad," Dom said complimenting Jesse, an amused smile on his face.

"Praying to the car gods?" a voice asked and everyone looked up to see Letty standing near the barbeque pit.

"He's the best," Dom said his eyes connecting with Letty's. He nodded his head and she came forward, sharing a small kiss with him before taking her spot on his left as Dom eyes flickered between Gaby and Letty. Gaby eyed her warily before turning back to her food. Everyone began to pass dishes and soon they were eating.

* * *

Gaby brought in the last of the dishes and offered her help.

"No, go in and watch the movies, you're the guest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Mia said and turned away from her. Gaby opened the door from the kitchen and made her way into the living room. Letty was sitting between Dom's legs and offered her a glare. Jesse and Leon were sprawled out on the floor while Vince sat on the couch behind them. Noticing her hesitate at door, Vince nodded to the spot next to him. Gaby ducked her head and sat down next to him.

"So what movie we watching?" Gaby whispered over at Vince.

"Dragon."

"Jackie Chan?"

"No, Bruce Lee you dumb hoe," Letty answered for Vince and Gaby glared at her. Gaby stood up and everyone looked up.

"Can you and me talk for a sec? Outside?" she asked Letty. Dom gave her a quizzical look, but Gaby ignored him. Letty got up with a grumble and stomped out the front door. Gaby followed after her and stopped abruptly when the door slammed shut on her face. With a growl, she slammed opened the door.

"What the hell is your problem with me? I'd really like to know," Gaby snapped as Letty laughter died.

"You wanna know my problem. I think you're a cop," Letty replied as she crossed her arms.

"You think I'm a cop? What the hell makes you think I'm a cop?"

"I just know it."

"No, you want to know what I think? I think that you think I'm after Dom," Gaby shot back and gave herself a point as Letty's face turned sour. "Well let me tell you something, I'm not after Dom."

"Sure, let's just forget this and paint each other's toenails," Letty said sarcastically.

"I'm not after him. Do you want to know where I'm going this Friday? To dinner, with Vince," she emphasized.

"Fine, but that doesn't change that I think you're a cop."

"Okay, think what you want to but I'm not a cop," Gaby replied lying through her teeth. _God this sucks._ "And I'm not after Dom. The bald look just doesn't do it for me," she added with a smile and was surprised when Letty let a small smirk appear on her face. Testing her luck, she stuck out her hand and was surprised again when Letty shook it.

"This doesn't mean I trust you, or like you," Letty said as she let go.

"I know," Gaby said and they both returned inside.

* * *

Gaby looked up as a familiar voice sounded in the shop.

"Harry, what's up, dog?"

"Excellent, brother, come on in, man. Check it, it's yours," Harry replied.

"Damn! What do we got here? Hired some new help, huh?" Hector asked as he eyed Gaby up. She stepped up to the counter and offered him a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you Hector?"

"I need you to hook me up. Three of everything. I made a list. Why don't you look that over?" Hector answered as he passed a piece of paper to her.

"When do you need this by?" she asked as she typed the order onto the computer.

"Tomorrow, today, now," he replied and Gaby nodded her understanding. "Beto, pasa la feria, homes. That's right."

"You said you need three of everything?"

"Yeah, three of everything. What do you think about that? Check this out," Hector said as he held up the roll of money.

* * *

Gaby cruised the truck behind the building and stopped. She looked around as she got out and closed the door quietly. Climbing up, she landed quietly on the roof and crept along until she got to the edge. As she peeked around the corner she could see El Gato Negro club was in full swing and could make out Hector and his crew. _Looks like they'll be busy for a while_.

She ducked down and blended in with the shadows as best as she could. Using her elbow, she broke the weak glass pane and checked to make sure no one heard. She stuck her hand in gingerly, mindful of the glass, and unlocked it.

The garage was dark as she climbed in. As quickly as she could, she pulled the covers off and checked the cars. The third car she found was a Honda Civic. Clicking on her flashlight, she looked for a neon kit: no kit; she almost cursed as the tires turned out to be the wrong brand. _Guess I can check Hector off the list._

Placing the covers back into place, she clicked off the flashlight and headed back out the window. Everyone was still partying as she made her way back down the building.

"You know, bitch, I really wanted to give you a second chance," was the last thing she heard and then her world turned black.

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know, it was her idea (points at Scorching) I just tagged along. Hope you guys all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarter Mile at a Time  
**_Chapter Four_

Gaby groaned as her body hit the floor. Pained radiated over her head in waves.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she pulled herself up to where she was sitting.

Letty entered her line of sight with her signature smirk plastered across her face. "You little bitch," she spat, kicking her stomach. Gaby gave a couple coughs before taking a gasping breath.

"Letty," a stern voice called out grabbing both of the female's attention instantly.

"Dom, she just…"

"That's enough," he said, his eyes flashing.

Gaby rolled her neck around her shoulders a couple of times before peering up at the two people in front of her. Dom stood off into the shadows wearing a black tee and his arms were crossed in front of him. _Okay, Dracula…_she thought, and tried desperately to suppress the small smirk that was threatening her lips.

_Professional, _she reminded herself, sternly. _This could blow everything._

She let all emotion slip from her face as Dom began to talk. In the back of her mind, Bilkin's words ran rampant. _"You want that detective badge fast, kid. And you want to know something? The F.B.I. can help, if you come through for us."_

"Gaby, this is one of those times that you need to be very clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me."

"I'm not, mute," she wanted to reply, but wisely chose not to.

"Nod, bitch," Letty spat.

Gaby shot her a sideways glare before nodding slowly.

"Stand up. Tell me what the hell you're doing down here," he said slowly.

She climbed to her feet, but made sure to keep Letty in her line of sight. "What I'm doing here? What this is about, this is about Race Wars. I just went in there and Hector is gonna be runnin' 3 Honda Civics with spoon engines and on top of that, he just came into Harry's and he ordered three T-66 turbos, with NOS, and MoTeC systems exhaust."

She gave a nonchalant shrug before continuing. "I just figured I'd get a leg up on the competition, that's all."

"So, what are you saying? You're gonna go around and check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?" Dom asked.

Gaby nodded. "Why the hell not?"

"She's a cop," Letty hissed when she saw that Dom was buying into the story. "Dom, she's a fucking cop!"

"You a cop?" Dom asked staring her down.

Gaby let out a little chuckle. "That's funny."

"Let's go for a little ride," he said, stepping toward them and out of the shadows.

* * *

They piled into Jesse's car and he began driving. When the setting around them became familiar Gaby knew exactly where they were going: Tran's. Jesse parked the car outside Tran's garage and Dom signaled for all of them to get out.

"Stand watch Jess," Dom ordered as he took the two-way radio and clipped it onto his pants.

Gaby scaled the fence following after Dom, knowing Letty was right behind her. They ascend up the side of the building and she watched as Dom opened one of the skylights and climbed down. Gaby went down next and took Dom's hand as he helped her down off the car. She watched as Letty came down next, ignoring Dom's offered hand and jumped down by herself.

Clicking on their flashlights, they spread out and searched the garage. A pile of DVD's caught Gaby's attention and she headed over to them.

"Yo Dom," Letty called out and he came over. "There's no engines."

"What are they planning on racing with? Hopes and dreams?" he mused as he flashed the light into the empty space.

"I don't know, but I know they're sneaky as shit, and they've got enough money to buy anything." A beeping noise came from the two-way.

"What Jess?" Dom asked as he held the two-way in front of his mouth.

"Dom, we got a wolf pack. It's Johnny Tran and he's coming your way really fast!"

"All right, we got company. Gaby!" Dom and Letty hid behind the cars as the garage doors began to open. Gaby ran over and got behind the cars just as the first biker entered. Dom pushed her down and she saw the gun he had in his other hand. Looking over, she could see Letty pull out her own.

Soon Tran's entire group was in and a black Honda S2000 stopped in the center. Gaby watched as Johnny stepped out and everyone else followed suit. Lance pushed over a man, pointing a gun at his head; the man stumbled before regaining his footing and stood in front of Johnny.

"Let me ask you a question Ted," Johnny said as he turned from the cars. "Do you see anything wrong here?"

Ted looked down at the car. "No," he answered in a casual voice. Johnny grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pushed his face down into where the engines should be.

"We got no engines, do we?"

"No."

"Do we?"

"No!" Johnny let go of Ted and he stared him down.

"A couple of Nissan S.R. Twenty motors will pull a premium two week before Race Wars, huh?"

"Yeah, probably," Ted answered.

"You're a smart fence Ted. Maybe too smart," Johnny said as he removed his leather jacket and walked past Ted. "What are you feeling Lance? Forty weight? Fifty weight?" he asked as he hanged up his jacket and eyed the oil tanks.

"Forty weight sounds nice," Lance replied as he kept the gun trained on Ted. Johnny violently pulled Ted down onto the floor and kneeled onto his chest. Reaching his hand back, he took the oil nozzle from Lance and shoved it into Ted's mouth. Lance began to pump and the oil began to pour. Johnny fought to keep the nozzle in Ted's mouth as Gaby watched in horror.

"Where are they Ted? Where are they?" Johnny questioned as the oil continued to pour out.

"Enough!" Ted gurgled out.

"Where are they?"

"They're in the warehouse. They're in the warehouse man!" Ted said as Johnny let up and Lanced stopped pumping. Ted coughed and spit out the oil as Johnny looked down disgustedly at his hands. Taking the rag from Lance, Johnny cleaned himself off and leaned against his car. Gaby looked over at Dom to see him gesturing for Letty to stay put.

"Ted? Kiss my shoes?" Johnny asked, his face serious. Ted looked up and Lanced motioned for him to move with his gun. Ted slowly crawled over and Johnny kicked him in the chest. Ted flew back and Johnny threw down the rag at him.

"Let's go get our engines," Johnny called out and they left. Once the garage door had closed again, Gaby let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's get outta here before they spot Jess," Dom said and Gaby readily agreed.

* * *

Gaby leaned against the counter of the confiscated house as she listened to Bilkins ramble.

"My superiors are flying in from D.C. day after tomorrow. I want something to show. Now, we have top echelon fence with a lube hose in his mouth, automatic weapons, a jacket full of priors on every one of these Asian punks, a garage full of DVD players and generally psychotic behavior. Now tell me why we shouldn't move on Johnny Tran right now and see where we are when the dust settles."

"Because all we have is behavior. Just let me get some hard evidence, because what we have now is just circumstantial," Gaby explained.

"What we have is probable cause," Bilkins said cutting her off. "And truckers arming themselves for some good old-fashioned vigilante mayhem."

"Tell us about Hector, Gaby," Tanner said as he flipped through the files on the counter.

"Oh, Latinos with spear guns. Give me a break," Muse mumbled. Gaby launched her self at him, knocking him to the ground. Tanner pulled back on her as Bilkins stepped inbetween her and Muse.

"Take your racist bullshit and shove it!" Gaby yelled as Tanner held her back.

"Muse, take a break," Bilkins said and Muse threw Gaby a glare before hitting the wall and walking off.

"Now tell me about Hector," Tanner said as he released her.

"Hectors still working on the engines for the cars, but the tires don't match," she answered as she forced herself to relax.

"Tell me about Toretto."

"Well, I told you, I think he's too controlled for this. I mean what? Going suicidal on semi-trucks? No way."

"Have you read Toretto's file lately?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, I memorized that file."

"Yeah, well read it again. No, better still, take a look at these." Gaby looked over to see Tanner open a file and pull out some photos. "Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death? Toretto did this with a three-quarter inch torque wrench. He's a model of self-control." Gaby stared transfixed at the photos and then looked up at Tanner.

"I just need more time," she said patting Tanner on the arm and then waltzed up to Bilkins. "I need more time," she repeated herself before storming out.

* * *

Dom slowly slid the grille down as Gaby worked on the side wires. Behind her Vince, Leon, and Jesse were working on the engine.

"So big plans tonight?" Dom asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're going to dinner."

"How are you? It looked like Letty hit you pretty hard," he asked as his voice dropped an octave.

"Got a bruise but I'll survive," she answered good-naturedly.

"You hurt him and next time I won't make her stop," Dom said ominously. It didn't matter if it was a guy or girl, or that Vince could take care of himself; it was his family and he was going to do anything to take care of them.

"Not gonna happen," Gaby replied confidently. Dom scrutinized her for a minute before grabbing the rag beside her.

"I wanna show you something," he said as he stood up.

Gaby followed him out of the garage, feeling Vince and Letty's eyes on her back. She got into Dom car without question and rode silently until he pulled up to his house. Getting out of the car, she waited and watched as he unlocked and slid opened the shed door. An awestruck expression floated onto her face as she saw the Charger. Dom looked over with pride and they stepped into the shed.

"Wow."

"Me and my Dad built her. Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast. Know what she ran in Palmdale?" Dom asked as he walked towards the side of the car.

"No, what did she run?"

"Nine seconds flat," Dom answered and Gaby felt her jaw hang open. "My Dad was driving. So much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track." Gaby continued to look down at the motor.

"So what's your best time?" she asked.

"I've never driven her."

Gaby gave a small chuckle. "Why not?"

"It scares the shit out of me," he answered and Gaby immediately felt herself become somber. She studied Dom as he stood there looking down at the car. He was letting her in by telling her about this. She was probably seeing something he didn't let many people see.

"That's my dad," Dom said after a moment, pointing up a fading picture. "He was coming up in the pro stock car circuit. Last race of the season," he continued as he walked towards the back of the car and paused. "Ah, a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120. Um, I watched my Dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said that he had died before the tanks blew," he hesitated again and looked over at her. His face was solemn and Gaby could almost feel the raw pain behind his words. "They said it was me who was screaming."

"I saw Linder about a week later," he picked up again. "I had a wrench and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arm." Dom stopped, his arm reaching out to hold onto a pillar and he looked over at her. "He's a janitor at a high school. Has to take the bus to work everyday. And they banned me from the tracks for life."

Dom took a deep breath before walking forward and stopping in front of her. "I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit." He locked his gaze with hers. "For those ten seconds or less, I'm free," he finished and Gaby stood still watching him. His words hit home and she knew exactly how he felt. Racing was his life; it was the one thing that kept him close to his dad and gave him a moment of escape. He had been burden with everything after his dad's death and this gave him his one moment of peace. She gave him an understanding nod and headed out the shed.

* * *

Gaby readjusted the strap to her dress. She felt awkward in it, never being one to wear dresses. The black material wisped at her knees and the high heels giving her a bit of added height. Locking the back door, she got into the business truck and set out for Dom's house.

The living room light was on and all the cars were in the driveway. Gaby parked the truck and stepped onto the street. Her shoes clicked on the road as she walked up to the front door. No one had taken notice of her arrival yet.

_Well, here goes nothing, _she thought and knocked on the door.

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. Scorching has been grounded from the internet for a month but we'll still be trying to get chapters up, might be a bit slower but we'll get them up. So please stick around and make sure you guys let us know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

We are so very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Trying to find time to write and colaborate together was tough. We are grateful to those sticking around and who continue to read this. We hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Quarter Mile at a Time  
**Chapter Five

Vince opened the door and found Gaby standing outside it. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She stood poised and confident, her dress fluttering in the light breeze.

"You ready?" she asked after some time had passed by, secretly loving the look of shock on his face. _Damn, he cleans up good, _she thought as she took in his black slacks and blue button up shirt.

"Yeah," Vince said, snapping out of his daze.

The two walked to his Maxima and Gaby waited patiently as V opened the door for her. She smiled in return before slipping in. Vince jogged around the car and hopped in.

"Let's go," he said as he cranked up the car.

Gaby smiled at him and the car shot off.

* * *

"So how is it that the gang came to be?" Gaby asked. They had just finished placing their order and were now waiting for their food.

"We're not a gang. We're a team and that's a whole lot of history," Vince answered, taking a drink from his beer.

"Well, I've got time if you're willing to talk," she said leaning forward.

"Alright. Well, I grew up with Dom. Letty lived down the street and was always around."

"What about Jesse and Leon?"

"Jesse and Leon just sort of showed up one night and never ever left. Well, it's just the way Dom is you know? Dom's like, he's...he's like gravity. You know, everything just gets pulled to him. Probably even you," he said as he quirked an eyebrow, silently asking her.

"No way. The cars did it for me," she answered laughing and saw the frown on Vince's face.

"And what about me?" he asked pouting at her.

"You're just a bonus," she replied, leaning forward even more. His eyes were glued on her lips as his mouth curved into a smirk. His blue eyes flickered up to hers before looking back down. He pressed forward and just as his lips were brushing hers, a loud cough broke them apart.

"Here you guys go," the waiter said placing down their plates. Gaby blushed at being caught up in the moment and ducked her head. Vince scowled at the waiter and then looked over at Gaby. He could see the faint blush on her checks and it took everything in him not to laugh; she was just too cute.

"Hey cutie, he's gone now." Gaby looked up to see Vince smirking at her and she cursed herself for blushing. _You're a professional, remember? Don't let some guy mess with you._ Gaby took a deep breath and settled her nerves. _Oh boy, isn't this going to be interesting._

Gaby smirked as she felt Vince curl an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. They were walking towards his car in the parking lot.

"So, you gonna let me drive your baby?" she asked, trying to gauge his reaction. She paused in front of his car. Vince stared down at her, a gleam in his eye.

"Only if you let me do this first," he answered as he grabbed her and lowered his lips to hers. One of his hands threaded through her hair as her arms curled around his neck. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and almost giggled at his groan. Trailing a hand down his chest, she quickly reached into his slacks, snatching out his keys and then pulled away, dashing towards the driver's side and getting in before he could do anything.

Vince stood there for a second, blinking, dumbfounded at what she had just done. Shaking his head, he got into the car. "You play dirty," he growled at her. Gaby gave him a devilish smile before starting his car up.

Gaby zoomed through traffic, relishing in being behind the wheel again. She laughed as Vince blanched when she pulled a 180 in the middle of the street. Taking pity on him, she slowed down a bit and then took a right. Driving down the road, she paused down at the beach, parking his car. Getting out, she pulled off her high heels and was rewarded with instant relief.

"You're going to pay, you know that?" Vince asked as he got out of the car.

"Gonna have to catch me first," she called back as she tore off down the beach. Vince gave a growl before pulling off his own shoes and running after her. Gaby had a good head start but Vince caught up to her and tackled her.

"You going to punish me now?" she asked laying passively beneath him. Vince nodded, moving his head down as if to kiss her. When she closed her eyes, he rose up and began to tickle her unmercifully. Her laughter filled the air and Vince smiled down at her.

"Alright, uncle! Uncle! I give!" Gaby gasped out. When she had regained her breath, Vince leaned back down, capturing her lips. She gasped this time out of the sensation and Vince took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him down on her.

The next thing she knew, they were both drenched as a wave crashed over them. They both sputtered, shock at the cold water. Vince soon broke out into laughs and Gaby stared at him.

"I'd like to know what's so funny?" she asked indignantly. "Because I don't find this very funny."

"Sorry, just the look on your face. It was priceless," he answered as his laughter died down.

"Well look at you seaweed boy," she shot back. Vince frowned at her before bringing his hand up to his head and pulling off a string of seaweed. Gaby laughed at him as he flung it away.

"Well look who's laughing now."

"Me," she said before a shiver racked her body and her teeth started to chatter a bit.

"Come on, you got to be freezing." Vince got up, pulling her up with him. They walked back to his car and Vince popped the trunk. "I knew these would come in handy some day," he said as he wrapped a towel around her.

"Thanks," she chattered out.

"Let's go." Vince took out the other towel and closed the trunk. Picking up their discarded shoes, they got into the car and Vince drove back to the fort.

Vince opened her door and helped her out. Gaby's teeth had spot chattering but her body shivered every once in a while. Taking her hand in his, he led her inside and up to his room. Vince closed the door behind them and flicked on the light. The room was an exact personification of Vince: slightly messy but cozy.

Gaby stood awkwardly, not sure what to say and Vince seemed to be having the same problem. A shiver from her body seemed to bring him out of his daze and he glanced worriedly at her.

"Think you could deal with some of my clean clothes? I really don't want to wait Mia or Letty up," he asked.

"That'd be fine. I think I can deal with Vince clothes for one night," she said with a smirk. Vince grinned back at her before moving over to his dresser and opening a drawer. He rummaged around before pulling out a pair of shorts and a wife beater.

"This okay?" he asked passing her the clothes.

"Perfect," she answered. Without having to be told, Vince turned around and stared out his window, waiting for her to get dressed. She couldn't help but smile at how much a gentleman he was. She set the clothes on the bed and scrubbed her head with the towel before setting it down. She twisted her arm behind her, trying to catch the zipper. After many failed attempts, she let out a sigh of defeat; she was going to have to have Vince help her.

"Vince?" she called out.

"Hmm?" he said, never turning around.

"I need a little help here."

Vince turned around and came over to her. She presented her back to him and he smile softly. He began to undo the zipper, the sound seeming out of place in the silent room. Once it was down, his hands feathered over her back, his fingertips barely brushing her skin. A tremor ran through her body and he didn't think it had anything to do with her damp clothes. She turned around slowly, her gaze timid as she did so.

"Vince," she whispered his name like a caress. Vince cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss with equal favor and soon they were kissing passionately. Her dress began to slide down her arms and she let it. Her fingers began to work at the buttons on his shirt and then pulled it off him. She took her hands off of him long enough to allow the dress to fall to the floor and then his hands were everywhere.

"Gaby," he murmured against her ear as he trailed kisses down her throat. She felt his hands go for the clutch on her bra before she stopped him. "What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've never done anything like this before," she said ducking her head. Vince put a finger under her chin and brought her face up.

"That's okay. We'll take it slow then," he replied before kissing her. The passion was still there but the urgency behind it was gone; instead there was patience and understanding, trust. Gaby took a deep breath before allowing herself to be swept under and letting herself go.

* * *

Gaby sighed as she climbed out of V's car. She was at yet another race and knew that this time, her race with Letty would go through. Her feelings about the race were mixed. Part of her wanted to go through with it so as to put Letty in her place and show her that should couldn't be alpha dog for long. However, with her and Vince getting closer each day, she wasn't sure how the team would to her winning.

The atmosphere was the same as usual but there was added excitement, as if everyone knew something was going to go down tonight. Gaby circled around the car and smiled as Vince snagged her and sat her down next to him. Up ahead Dom had gotten of his car and she watched as Letty verbally fought off two skanks.

"Ow...I smell... skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" she said, her lips curling in a sneer.

Gaby let out a laugh. "She always like that?"

Vince chuckled. "Yeah pretty much. She doesn't exactly have a lot of faith in Dom."

She shook her head in return. "Must suck to be in their relationship."

"I wouldn't know," he replied.

Gaby gave him a coy smile and gave him a chaste kiss, smiling into it. A throat clearing caught their attention and they looked up to see Dom staring at them, a smirk apparent in his eyes even if his face didn't show it.

"I decided you girls get to race tonight. I wanna see what you got."

"That's great Dom, but uh, I don't have a car remember?" Gaby stated.

"You can use mine," Vince piped in and Gaby saw Dom's eyes widen marginally.

"Do what?" Gaby stuttered out.

Vince shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why not?"

Gaby smiled at him before giving him another kiss. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"It's nothing," he replied. "You just owe me." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Gaby smirked before turning to talk to Dom.

"I guess I'm in," Gaby replied, pulling a roll of money from her pants and handing it to Dom.

"Oh hell no. If she gets to race, then I get to race," Letty butted in, hands on her hips.

"I said the girls get to race tonight. That included you already," Dom growled, pissed that Letty was always trying to start something.

"Good," she said giving him her own roll of money and staring Gaby down. _Oh boy, this is it,_ Gaby thought as Letty continued to stare daggers at her while Dom and Hector rounded up two more girls.

Gaby opened her mouth to speak to Vince once again, but was interrupted by Letty.

"Hey V? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Gaby gave V a curious look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, loosening his grip on Gaby and following after Letty.

The two walked away from the car to a quiet spot. Once they were alone, Letty spoke. "You're letting her drive your car?"

"Yeah, Let. What is she supposed to drive to race you? We're all out of bicycles."

Letty glared at him. "We're supposed to be pals. You're supposed to help me, not that skank."

Vince clenched his jaw. "She's not a skank."

A blank look fell onto Letty's face and silence filled the air. "You've slept with her."

Vince was sure that the statement was supposed to be an accusation, but it came out more as a hoarse whisper.

"Letty..."

She stuck her hand up in the air signaling for him to stop talking, but he ignored it.

"You will always be one of best friends and you know that. But the 'Ol Coyote can't stay single for long. I need some one to care for and who will love me back. We all know that Mia won't be that person, so what's so wrong with me loving Gaby?"

Letty sighed deeply. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Vince chuckled in return. "I won't, Let, I promise."

"All right, I'll be civil with her, but only because of you."

Vince smiled and ruffled her hair. "That'a girl."

She flipped him off before the two of them heading back to the race.

"Where were you two?" Dom asked, when the two neared him.

"Just talking," Vince replied. Letty walked up to Dom and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing, babe."

Vince walked back up to Gaby, who was sitting on the hood of his car. He stood between her legs and peered down at her.

"What was that all about?" she asked with a small smile as she played with the hem of his shirt.

"Just settling our differences."

"Wish it was that easy for me," Gaby mumbled in return.

"Don't worry about it. Just give Letty some time. She needs to get use to you," he reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why do I have a feeling that that's not going to happen?" she grumbled back and Vince tilted up her face.

"Just have some patience."

"Don't tell me I just heard the word patience come out of V's mouth," Mia exclaimed in faux shock.

Gaby let out a small laugh and Vince replied, "Very funny... Anyways, we need to get going. Dom's found the two girls that you two are racing, but I have a feeling they'll be no competition."

Gaby got off the hood and walked toward the passenger side.

"You wanna drive?" Vince offered, holding the keys out to her.

Gaby smiled and took the keys from him. "Thanks, babe."

Mia rolled her eyes at couple. "You two make me sick," she said with a laugh, but inside an unfamiliar feeling was taking over. Twinges of jealously flowed through her blood as she watched Gaby and V get in the car and take off. With a heavy sigh, she turned around and headed toward Dom's car, where he was waiting for her.

"You okay?" he asked seeing the frown on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she replied flashing him a smile.

"Girl, are you riding with me or not?" Letty called out, as she stood with her door open.

"Yeah," Mia replied. Dom just looked at her with his 'this isn't over' face and watched as she walked away and got into Letty's car. There was something bugging her and he was going to find out sooner or later; and if he had his way, it would be sooner.

* * *

Alright, so we hope to have the next chapter out sooner than this one. Thank you to those who are reading and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Quarter Mile at a Time**

Chapter Six

Gaby readjusted her seat for like the hundredth time and settled in. It felt slightly strange not driving her own car but the longer she sat in the car, the more settled she became. That, and the fact that Vince's scent was all around her made her feel excited and relaxed at the same time.

"Nervous?"

Gaby looked over to see Vince crouching at her window, a smirk on his face.

"Of course not, what do I got to be nervous about?"

"Well..."

Gaby held up her hand, signaling for him to stop. "Don't want to hear it..."

Vince chuckled. "You'll do fine."

"I know I'll do fine," she said, exasperated. "The question is will I win?"

"I don't know. You're in control of that," he replied as he began to stand up.

He bent back down a bit and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "But that's about as encouraging as I can get. I do happen to live with Letty, ya know? She'll be the only competition you'll have."

Gaby pouted, but inside she understood what he was saying. Her rivalry with Letty was already making things complicated between her and V. The race was doing nothing to help the situation.

"You better stop that or I'm never leaving," Vince commented as he eyed her lips. Gaby rolled her eyes at him and gave him a chaste kiss before pushing him away.

"Meet ya at the finish line," she called out and V nodded at her.

Gaby rolled her shoulders and gripped the steering wheel and shift knob. She glanced up to see Hector talking into the two-way radio.

"Go time," she whispered as Hector whistled and raised his hands.

All down the line cars were revving. Closest to Hector was Letty, her eyes flickering over to Gaby for a second before refocusing on Hector. Gaby wasn't too sure about the other two girls on either side of her other than the fact that Vince said they were nothing to worry about.

Gaby checked to make sure that everything was in order and that the tanks were open. She pushed the clutched down and shifted the car into first. Glancing up to lock eyes with Hector, she gave the slightest of nods to signal that she was ready.

Hector began to wave his hands and Gaby took a deep breath. Everything fell into silence as Hector dropped his hands and all four of them squealed off the line. Gaby focused ahead and paid attention to the car, listening for the telling signs of when to shift. Glancing up for a split second, she saw the other two girls about a car length behind. Gaby herself, was up to Letty's bumper.

Her muscles tensed up as she pressed the gas hard, closing in on the 240SX. The nose of Gaby's car became even with Letty's driver side door. Gaby pressed harder on the gas, but it was too late. Letty's car passed over the line and the race was over.

The breath rush out of Gaby's lungs as she put the car in neutral. The world went numb, her heartbeat in her ears. Soon, the silence became deafening and the roaring of the crowd brought her back.

Outside, everyone was surrounding Letty's car and congratulating her. Gaby's heart was heavy with grief; grief over the fact that she had lost, but also because she felt that in a small way, she had let Vince down.

She slowly climbed out of the car, defeat making its home in her limbs. The eyes that were on her were laughing, but most were focused on Letty, congratulating her. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and tensed.

"You did good," he whispered in her ear.

"I lost," she replied in a small voice.

Vince turned her around, tilting her chin up and looking in her eyes. "You kept up with her and that's more than anyone was expecting. Just need a bit more practice is all." He place a gently kiss against her lips, letting her know that it didn't matter if she won or lost.

Gaby wrapped her arms around V and sighed. "I just wanna go home." He chuckled slightly.

"You don't want to go to the after party?"

"Party?" she asked, perking up a little bit.

"Remember, we always have one after races?" he reminded her.

Before Gaby could say something to him, a tap on her shoulder made her turn around and look straight into the face of Letty.

"I gotta give you props," she said, her face still cockily though. "You kept up chica, but I still beat ya. Now you know you're place. Don't forget it."

Gaby felt her hands ball into fist at her side, Vince's arms the only thing holding her back.

"Don't worry, you can have this one. I'll get mine," Gaby promised, anger boiling at the surface.

"Alright, break it up you two," Dom said, stepping between them.

"Dom," Gaby growled out. "I don't know what your girl's problem..."

"Your girl," Letty quipped. "Bitch, if you have something to say about me, say it to my face."

Gaby began to reply, but Vince sensed that it was about time the two separated and had a time out. "I got this," he mouthed to Dom and threw Gaby over his shoulder, causing the people around them to laugh.

A screaming protest came at him, but he ignored it as he walked to his car and threw Gaby into the passenger's seat. Once he was in the driver's seat, he braced for impact.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" she screeched. Vince started up the car quickly, knowing that at any second she could make a dash for the door and be out before he even had a chance to say a word.

"Because you two were acting like a bunch of lil' kids."

"Was not," she protested. "She started it anyways," Gaby continued as she pouted and slouched down in the seat.

"So you wanna stay for more races or head home?" he asked.

"I don't know, dad, what are you going to do, send me to my room?" she said angrily.

"Better watch it, I just might," he replied, his eyes running over her.

Gaby couldn't help but laugh. After a couple of minutes, she turned and faced him. "I'm sorry 'bout that. It's just..."

"I know," Vince replied, placing a hand on her knee. "It's never fun or easy losing."

"Don't I know it," she mumbled as she stared out her window. He pressed down on the gas and relaxed only when the warehouse was no longer visible from his rear-view mirror.

"Don't worry baby, there's always a next time," he reassured her, giving her knee a squeeze, accidentally making her giggle. He did it again, listening to her melodious laughter fill the car.

"Stop, you need to concentrate on driving," she scolded.

"Worry wart," he teased but took his hand back and continued driving back to the fort.

There weren't any cars at the house yet, since they were the first one to leave. Vince parked the car and she got out, staring at the full moon in the sky.

"What ya thinking about?" he asked as he held her to him.

"How much it's going to suck being around Letty now that she's won."

Vince laughed. "Baby, it'll be okay. She promised that she would try to be nice to you."

"Pfft, I believe that about as far as I can throw you," she mumbled while kicking at the ground.

Vince put a look of mock hurt and said very slowly, "Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Not fat," Gaby said, a smile forming on her face. "Just a little chunky."

"I resent that," he said turning his nose up at her but she could see the smirk on his face. He was glad he was finally getting her out of her mood.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she teased, stepping up to him. "And I'll still like you, even if you are chunky."

"Better," he mumbled against her lips. They continued to kiss until the catcalls broke them apart and they saw that a few people had shown up, Leon in the front.

Gaby buried her blushing face in Vince's chest and began pushing him back towards the house.

"Come on, Chunky Monkey," she said, laughing.

"Chunky Monkey, eh? I'll show you Chunky Monkey," Vince said.

The tone in his voice sounded evil. Gaby knew he was up to no good and took off running. She didn't make it more than four steps before she was yanked up from the ground and pressed into a hard chest. Vince rubbed his bearded chin along her neck before tickling her stomach. Seconds later, he found her ticklish spot, the area right above her hips, and began to tickle her mercilessly. It wasn't until Gaby had tears rolling down her eyes from laughing so hard and they were both out of breath that Vince finally let up. At this time they were both on the ground with Vince straddling Gaby, who was left breathless. He sat back on his heels and looked over Gaby. Her hair was in disarray and a red tint appeared on her cheeks.

"You are so evil," she gasped out, wiping the tears away, as people stepped around them and into the house.

"That's what you get for calling me names," he bantered back. Slowly, he slid off of her and helped her up. Gaby brushed away pieces of grass and attempted to fix her hair. Once she regained her breath, she stared straight at him with a smirk, her own plan forming.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," she whispered into his ear as her hand caressed his chest. Then she sprinted away yelling Chunky Monkey behind her.

She pounded up the stairs into the house and heard Vince rush after her once his daze broke off.

The sound of his bedroom door slamming let V know exactly where Gaby was heading, downstairs to the basement. He took the stairs two by two as he headed to his room. When he reached his door, he found it locked. By simply jiggling the handle a bit, he managed to unlock the door. Once it was open, he stepped into pitch black.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he said in a mock venomous tone.

The sound of something shifting in his closet caught his ear and he took a couple steps toward the door. Another noise from the closet confirmed his suspicion and he ripped open the closet door.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he grabbed the person inside.

"Oh my hero," Leon fluttered his eyes and swooned. "How shall I ever repay you?"

Vince grunted in disgust and let Leon go, who was laughing at him. "You definitely have issues Le. Now where is she?"

"I don't know, she just told me to hide in here," he said shrugging his shoulders. He was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to regain composure.

Vince growled and headed out of his room. Once he was upstairs, he found Dom sitting on the couch with Letty.

"Hey, dog, you see Gaby anywhere?"

"Nope," he said, looking around.

"I see you lost your girl already," Letty piped in.

Vince sighed. "She's hiding from me, I didn't lose her. Sorry to disappoint you," he mumbled before walking off, still in search of Gaby.

A soft giggling from the kitchen caught his attention and he hurried through the door to see the screen door to the backyard finish closing. He opened that door and headed outside, pausing on the steps to see if she was outside. He found her sitting on the picnic table, her back to him.

"You know, I think Leon scarred me for life," he told her as he walked down the steps.

"Guess I'll have to thank him later," she giggled and reclined back on the table. Vince stepped up to her, standing between her legs.

"I think you're going to have to kiss me and make it better," he said in a low voice as he set his hands down on each side of her and leaned in.

"Tempting…" she replied, trailing off as Vince kissed her.

"Come on, my room's much more comfy than this table," he whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her up.

Vince woke a few hours later when a quiet tapping came at his door. He had been in a light sleep, knowing that they had a job tonight. He hugged Gaby close to him and pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping out of bed. He dressed quickly and looked back longingly at her in the bed, hugging his pillow.

The tapping came at his door again and he opened it before it woke up Gaby. He nodded at Leon on the other side and looked back one last time before slipping out the door, hoping that she didn't wake up and realize he was gone.

It was a few hours later that Vince slipped back into the room. He shed off his clothes before sliding underneath the sheets and pulled Gaby to him. She molded her body against his, their legs entwining. He took a deep breath as his hand played with her hair. Her even breathing and the heat from her body relaxed him and he soon found himself drifting off.

Gaby rolled over and collided with a very solid chest. A grunt sounded in the room and she looked up to see Vince looking at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest before snuggling against him. Vince immediately felt guilty. _How am I going to tell her what's going on?_ he wondered. A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Nothing," he answered, kissing her. Gaby frowned at him for a second before her face smoothed out again and she rested her head against him.

"I don't wanna get up," she stated curling her arm around him.

"I wish we didn't have to either but if I'm not wrong, we'll be hearing about it in three, two, one..."

"Vince! Get up!" Dom yelled from upstairs. "We can't all stay in bed all day!"

Gaby laughed and laid flush against Vince. "Do we have to?" she whined, pouting.

"I have to, and if you want your car ready for Race Wars, you will to."

"Fine," she said, sulking.

"I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, go get the shower ready," she said with a wink. She waited until Vince was out of the room before grabbing her cell phone out of her pants from the floor and checked her missed calls. She pushed a few buttons and waited for someone on the other side to pick up.

"Tanner here," the voice said as it picked up.

"How you doing Tammy?" she said incase anyone was listening.

"Finally you answer. The hijackers have hit again. Bilkins made his decision. We're gonna move on Johnny Tran and his guys at 0900 hours, unless you say otherwise. If you agree just say yes."

"Sure Tammy, but I can't go. I got stuff to do."

"Alright, but be back for recon at 1800 hours," Tanner said before hanging up.

Gaby put her phone away and sighed. She fell back against the sheets, her hands automatically falling onto her stomach. As she stared up at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind. Guilt once again ran amuck through her. _How am I going to tell him? Wait, I can never tell him._

The door to Vince's room creaked opened, and Gaby sat up quickly.

"Oh," Letty grumbled. "I thought V was in here."

"He's in the shower."

Letty nodded and started to head out of the door, but Gaby stopped her.

"Hey, Let, can we talk?"

"Only my friends call me Let," she replied, but stayed in the doorway.

Gaby smiled wanly and moved off the bed. "Okay, _Letty_," she said, stressing the last part. A sigh then fell from her lips. "Look, this, the bickering and fighting, is really tearing Vince apart, even if he doesn't say it, I can tell. It's not fair for us to put him through it. So how about we just agree to both be civil."

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked, her arms crossed as she stared her down.

"I do. Sometimes I think it might be more than like but I don't want to push it," she said as she stared at her hands.

"I hear ya. Just, you break his heart, I'll break your neck," she threatened.

"Not going to happen," Gaby promised. Letty nodded and then disappeared from the room as Gaby got up to join Vince.

* * *

Gaby walked into the garage later on with a skip in her step. Things had been going rather well for her so far and she expected her good mood to carry throughout the rest of the day.

"Thanks for the ride, Leon," she called over her shoulder to Leon, who was walking toward a car that he had been fixing for the past week.

Vince had left while she was in the shower, in hopes of getting some work completed at the garage. He had been a little distant, but Gaby didn't worry about it too much.

As she headed near her car, or rather the one she and the team was fixing up, she smiled. Dom, Vince, and Jesse were standing near the hood of the car talking about what still needed to be done to the beast.

"Anything I can help with, boys?" she asked, slapping Dom and V lightly on the back.

Dom glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled before looking back at the empty space where the engine used to be. "Yeah, Arizona, we gotta get some parts that we haven't picked up already. If ya want, I can send you and lover boy to go pick 'em up."

Gaby rolled her eyes and shoved Dom playfully, while Vince gave him the one-soldier salute.

"Alright, let's go Chunky Monkey," Gaby said to Vince, breaking out in a grin as Vince scowled at her.

"You better watch it or you're going to get what's coming to ya," he replied, his eyes scrutinizing her.

"Is that a threat?" she taunted back.

"That's a promise," he whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run down her body with the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Go get the parts before you start making out in the middle of the garage," Dom said, the smile on his face taking the sting of out his words. Gaby gave Dom a cheeky smile before grabbing Vince's hand and started walking out of the garage, enjoying the feel of his bigger, calloused hand in her smaller one.

The two of them got into Vince's car and they headed down to Racer' Edge. Harry had loaded the parts into one of the company trucks and Gaby drove it back to the garage. The morning was spent working on her car and by lunch, a good portion of work had been completed.

"Alright, have fun guys," Gaby said wiping her greasy hands on a rag and pushing back her hair from her eyes.

"Where ya goin'?" Vince asked, looping a finger through one of her belt loops and pulling her close.

"I have a shift this afternoon and then Harry wants me to do some inventory stuff tonight."

"Oh," was all Vince had to say.

"Yeah, so I'll see ya tomorrow?" Gaby wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head up, looking into his blue eyes. He lowered his head, kissing her.

"Count on it," he said when he pulled back.

* * *

Gaby slammed the truck door and headed into the house they were using as headquarters. Her 'shift' at the shop had dragged on and she couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding as she entered the house. Tanner motioned her to sit down while Bilkins paced in the background, talking on the phone.

"Yes, sir…Yeah, I know, but…Yeah…Yes...Yes, sir...Yeah, I got it," he said before slamming the phone down and staring up at her. "The DVD players were purchased legally. All we've got on Tran and company are a couple of low-rent weapons charges and some outstanding speeding tickets," he bite out.

"So they're out," Tanner acknowledged.

"Yeah, father bailed 'em out. Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you Vasquez?" he questioned as he stared her down.

"You're gonna put this on me?" Gaby asked incredulously.

"I can put it on whoever I want to, kid. Perks of the job," Bilkins shot back.

"I'm just doing my freakin' job. There is no way you're gonna put this on me," Gaby almost shouted as she stood up.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Let me tell you I don't care if you have to put a gun to someone's head and blow your cover to smithereens. You've got one week to crack this bastard, or you might want to be thinking about another career," he snapped and turned away. Gaby shot out of her chair and out of the house, stopping to stand by the pool.

"It's Toretto, Gaby. It always has been Toretto. Tran and Hector are...they're just fumes. Well, I know you've been lying to me. My question is this: have you been lying to yourself because you can't see past Vince?" Tanner asked.

"He won't go back to prison," Gaby answered, turning to look at him.

"Well, that's a choice he's going to have to make. There's all kinds of family Gaby, and you're going to have to pick. It's us or them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Quarter Mile at a Time  
**Chapter Seven

The next day, Gaby didn't head out to the garage. She knew the guys were going to be curious why she hadn't come around but she needed some time. The situation had changed and she needed to sort her thoughts out. She also had to get herself into the right frame of mind. Anger at Bilkins still boiled beneath the surface and confusion still whirled within her.

She resorted to working a bit for Harry and just lounging on her bed in the back. _Why had she agreed to do this again?_ So far it was just a mess of conflicting emotions and other issues she didn't even want to think about. The only good thing so far was her 'suspects'. She figured they'd be drunks or druggies, but they hadn't. They were just a family trying to make ends meet. They welcomed her with open arms for the most part, and probably cared for her more fiercely than anyone at the moment, especially Vince.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about him. Guilt was chewing at her insides. She never planned this. How was she supposed to know she'd end up liking him, maybe even loving him? She let out another sigh as she flopped back on the bed and stared at the logo stickers around her.

"Oh Vince, if you only knew…"

Gaby entered the garage the next morning, her coveralls folded in her arms. She walked over to her 'car' to see it covered. She frowned and then smiled as a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Hey," she greeted as she leaned her head back onto Vince's shoulder.

"Hey, I missed ya yesterday," he said pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Some stuff came up." She turned in his arms, looking into his blue eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Missed ya too."

"Better have," he chided before kissing her. Gaby melted against him, letting him hold her up. Everything else seemed to fade away until a loud cough made them break apart. She looked over to see everyone staring at them with grins on their face. Vince flipped them off behind her back and gave Gaby one last kiss before pulling back from her.

"So guys," Gaby said as she willed her flush face to cool off, "What's with the cover?"

"You didn't peek?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, unlike you, I can control myself," she shot back, causing Leon to scoff at her. Gaby gave him a smile seconds later to show that she was just playing with him.

"Alright Jess, I think you should unveil it," Dom instructed and they all watched as Jesse stepped forward. He clutched the front of the cover, and like a magician, whipped it off. Gaby gasped as she took in the sight before her.

The iridescent purple blue color flecked in the sunlight and the decals were flawlessly put on. The targa top was off and everything was perfect. The whole car just screamed beauty.

Gaby's jaw dropped as she circled the car. Vince wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss below her ear. "You like?" he whispered.

"Do I like? I love it! When do I get to drive it?"

Everyone in the garage laughed at her eagerness. Dom scooped the keys out from his pocket and threw them at her. She caught them and broke free of Vince's grasp. After regaining her composure, she climbed into the driver's seat and cranked the engine. Applause filled the room as the car came to life and the engine revved as Gaby pressed down on the gas.

Dom climbed into the passenger's seat just as Vince started to move toward the car. He shot Gaby a look of disappointment, but she blew him a kiss.

"We shouldn't be too long, babe."

Vince nodded and stepped back a bit, sensing that everyone was watching him. He felt a little embarrassed, but brushed it off and crossed his arms over his chest. After a while he felt everyone's eyes move from him, except for one pair. When he looked around the room, he found Mia staring at him. She gave him a small smile before focusing on Dom.

Vince sighed and shifted his stance a bit. His life had changed so much over the past two months. He had gone from being head over heels in love with Mia to feeling nothing but brotherly love for her. Gaby was the best thing in his life and he prayed that he didn't lose her.

Dom and Gaby's playful banter brought him out from his thoughts.

"So, Ms. Arizona, you ready to take your beauty for a ride?" Dom asked, a look of seriousness on his face.

"If you think you can handle my driving, Mr. Toretto," Gaby quipped.

Letty snorted at this, but no one acknowledged it. She shoved her hands into her pockets and leaned against a shelf behind her.

"Well, let's go then."

Gaby let go of the emergency brake and shifted into first, loving every second of it. Pressing down harder on the gas then necessary and slowly letting the clutch up, the engine revved and she peeled out from the garage, Jess whooping after them while the rest of them cheered.

Dom directed her towards the highway and soon they were cruising down 101, taking in the scenic route and the beautiful day. The ride was smooth and the car accelerated with ease, whipping around any corners.

As they neared the beach, there were forced to stop at a stoplight. A black Ferrari pulled up next to them, the man leering over at them.

"What's the retail on one of those?" Gaby asked, making conversation.

"More than you could afford little girl, it's a Ferrari," he called back, revving the engine, presenting the challenge.

Dom turned towards Gaby, his sunglasses covering his eyes. "Smoke 'em."

Gaby gave him a nod before settling back in her seat and trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. She focused on the light and waited. As soon as it turned green, she popped the clutch and the car took off with a squeal. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest.

She kept pace with the Ferrari but as they came up to a set of cars she was forced to go around them, Dom clutched onto the frame as she swerved between the cars on the other side before coming back to the lane. The Ferrari came up just behind her and Gaby continued to speed on, her hair blowing wildly in the wind. She saw Dom look over his shoulder and nod his approval.

"You're one crazy chick, you know that right? No wonder you fit with Vince." Dom chuckled and Gaby just smiled at him. "Take the next exit, Mia's doing a barbeque." Gaby did as she was told, eager to get back to Vince.

A little later, Gaby pulled up the house, parking on the street, seeing as the driveway was already stuffed with cars. They walked into the backyard, Dom carrying the case of Corona they had stop to buy.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked up to Vince and kissed him.

"Hey, so how did it ride?" he asked keeping one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You'll find out later," she replied with a wink.

"You're going to let me drive it?"

"Maybe." She gave him a coy smile, and swatted him off towards the grill, which he was in charge of. She headed up to the kitchen and poked her head in.

"Need any help?" She asked hesitantly, remembering her last debacle with helping.

"If you could just take out the potato salad." Mia gestured towards the bowl on the counter.

Mia seemed distant, almost angry. "You okay, Mi?" She stepped further into the kitchen and watched as Mia started to cut some cucumbers for the salad.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Gaby rolled her eyes. "My bull shit detector is in the red here. What's really wrong?"

"I'm just tired, Gaby, really. Now, could you please that the potato salad out?" She asked, not turning to look up at her. Gaby could see how tightly coiled she was and the tension in her back. Gaby quirked an eyebrow before shrugging it off.

"All right, can do."

Gaby grabbed the bowl and hurried outside before she could do any damage. Having finished her task as she set the bowl on the table, she looked around. Leon and Jess were playing basketball, Letty and Dom were talking towards the back and if the look on his face said anything, it wasn't going well. She couldn't help but laugh at the domesticated look Vince presented as he stood at the grill and flipped the chicken; an apron was tied loosely around his waist.

"You laughing at me?" he growled over his shoulder.

"No, never," she said around her giggles. "You just look so cute in that 'Kiss the Cook' apron."

"Aren't you going to do what it says?" he asked with a smile.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" she teased.

Vince finished cooking, a promise of retaliation on his face. Once the chicken was ready, they gathered at the table, and after another intriguing blessing from Jesse, they dug in.

It was after dinner when Gaby was sitting outside that the feeling of guilt rose up within her again. Everyone had clattered inside to watch a movie, Gaby saying she'd be there in a minute. Truth was, she had to put herself together. After their trusting eyes had been on her for so long, she felt as if she was going to burst at the seams with guilt.

It was a matter of days before she would no longer be apart of their world. The thought of losing Vince sickened her, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she would lose Vince one way or another. Either to jail or to hatred. He would surely hate her after he found out who she was, what she had done.

She'd been sitting for a good five minutes before the back door creaked open and footsteps could be heard on the porch stairs. Vince straddled the bench, sitting behind her and Gaby leaned back as his arms came around her.

"What's up?" he asked.

That simple question had Gaby almost ready to cry. Not one of her ex boyfriends would have been able to tell that something was up with her. The fact that Vince could tell something was wrong, that he knew her so well, and he'd only known her for about two weeks, almost had her in tears… almost.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh.

"Come on, something's bugging ya."

"Look V, I have my good days and my bad days just like anyone else. I'm human too," she added softly.

"I know, but there's something on your mind," he coaxed her as his hand brushed lazy circles on her arms.

"It's just, I've been here for a while and still haven't found a place. Money's not exactly in the overflowing amounts for me at the moment," she replied, hating herself as the words came out.

"If it's money, I can help," he said in a quiet tone. Gaby instantly turned around and stared at him.

"No, see, that's one thing about me, Vince. I don't need handouts. I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step. I just gotta figure out how to make a little extra on the side, like you guys." Gaby fidgeted, hoping he wouldn't see through her lies.

"Like us?" Vince questioned, his gaze turning dark.

"Look Vince, I'm not stupid. I know that there's no way in hell you guys paid for all that shit that's under the hood of those cars by doing tune-ups and selling groceries. Whatever it is you're in on, I want in on it too."

They stared at each other for a long time before a quiet shuffle from their left caught both of their attention. Dom stepped out and handed Gaby a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked as she unfolded it and read it.

"It's directions to Race Wars. We'll see how you do. Then we'll talk," he said over his shoulder as he headed into the house.

"I hate it when he does that," Vince mumbled.

Gaby gave him a small smile. A silence fell between the two. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand around his. It was Vince who finally broke the silence.

"You…uh…you'd let me know if you were miserable here…with me?" he said the last part almost silently and she strained to hear it.

Gaby bolted up from her resting position and looked over at Vince. His head was lowered and he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"V, look at me. I'm not miserable, I swear. I'm anything but in fact. I love being here with the team and with you..."

Vince didn't reply. "Come on," Gaby said quickly snatching up his hand and jumping off the bench. He followed a bit reluctantly.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied, continuing to drag Vince.

The two ran through the backyard and toward Gaby's car, the top still off. She jumped into the driver's seat and cranked the engine. Vince climbed into the passenger's side. Gaby felt a pair of eyes on her and looked in the direction that they were coming from. What she found was Mia staring down at both of them, an unexplainable look on her face. Gaby waved, but the gesture was unreturned with Mia walking away from her window. She pushed it to the back of her mind to ponder on later and pulled away from the house.

A couple of minutes later, Gaby pulled up to the beach that she and Vince went to on their first date. She got out and walked to the front of her car. The sound of waves crashing against the beach filled her ears. Seconds later, Vince came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not miserable, V," she whispered. "How could you think I was with everything we've been through? Not one part of it has been miserable for me. Has it been for you?"

She spun in his arms and watched his face intently, fear making a knot in her stomach.

"No, babe, it's been perfect and, well, that scares me a bit," he answered, his hand cupping her cheek.

"What? Why?" Her eyebrows down together in confusion.

"Let's just say things always go down hill just when they're perfect. Kind of like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." He brushed her hair behind her ear, staring at her with a wistful smile.

"Well look," she pulled back from him and begun taking off her shoes and socks. "There's one," she said as she let one shoes drop to the ground. "And there's the other." She dropped her other shoe. "Anything bad happen yet?" A coy smile crawled onto her face and she bit the corner of her lip.

"Well, something is definitely about to," he murmured before tackling her to the ground and tickling her senseless.

Gaby giggled as Vince finally gave up tickling her. He let out a content sigh as he collapsed on top of her then rolled to the side, pulling her with him.

"I-I just wish things could stay like this forever…" Vince said softly. His face was buried into her hair and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Like what?" Gaby placed her hands on his shoulders and drew lazy circles on them.

"You know…like this. Simple, carefree. Like tomorrow isn't going to come for a million years and all I have to worry about is keeping you all to myself."

Gaby twisted her body to where she and V were nose to nose. She stared into his eyes for a second with a blank look on her face.

"What?" Vince shifted nervously in the sand.

"That was real weird, V."

A blush crept onto Vince's cheeks and he pushed himself away from Gaby. Gaby managed to tug him back down next to her. "But incredibly sweet." She pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek and snuggled closer to him. Gaby smiled as she felt Vince kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to him, if that was possible. _God, this is so going to go downhill._

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, the guy workings on costumer cars and fitting their own in between. Jesse was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make sure everything was running as it should be.

By Thursday night, everything was ready and packed to go. Gaby could hardly contain the excitement within her. Her excitement making her forget about the severity of the situation. She bounced around the garage with a permanent smile on her face. All the team could do was laugh, Vince sneaking her off every once in a while to make out with her in the back room. It seemed her good mood was infectious and Vince's normally broody disposition was less broody and more carefree.

They had just finished wrapping up the garage, putting the closed sign in the window and closing the doors. The team already heading up to the fort since Vince said he'd lock up.

"You staying the night?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Gaby who was putting the last of the sockets away.

"I wish. Harry wants me to finish up some stuff and I need to take care of some things before tomorrow," she answered, turning to Vince to see him pouting. She rolled her eyes at him and walked over, stopping in front of him.

"Are you pouting? Plus, we both know that if I stay, sleeping is going to be the last thing on your mind." She had to stop herself from giggling at the look on Vince's face, his lower lip extending even farther out as he fluttered his eyelashes at her.

"Fine," she resigned with a sigh, a smug smile appearing on his face. "I'll see if I can make it over, but it won't be till late tonight, and I mean late."

"So I'll keep the door unlocked for you, alright?" He grabbed her and gave her a breathtaking kiss before releasing her. He then turned her around, swatting her on the bottom, propelling her forward. Gaby gave a little yelp and looked over her shoulder at him. "The sooner you get going the sooner you'll be back," Vince simply said, a grin on his face.

Gaby shook her head at him, blew him a kiss, and then disappeared out of the garage. Vince did the last of what needed to be done and then headed out, locking the doors behind him.

His good mood made his hands itch to play his guitar. By the time he got home, everyone had eaten and Mia was pacing around waiting for him.

"Took ya long enough," she chided as he walked in. She quickly set his plate down and sat down next to him, a smile playing on her face. Vince raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but the food presented in front of him was too much of a temptation to pass up. He paid no attention to Mia, who continued to watch him as he ate.

Once he was done and had pushed his plate away, he turned to thank her but paused when he saw the coy look on her face.

"Hey V, what was that name of the Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? You know, the one with the little red candle, food everywhere," she prompted as she ran her hand down his arm. Vince's body stiffened, shock at her action running through his body. At his lack of reaction, Mia continued to caress his arm, learning over farther towards him. "Vince?"

The sound of his name knocked him out of his daze and he carefully took Mia's hand off his arm and scooted back.

"Uh Mia, what are you doing? You feeling okay?" he asked as he got up.

Mia gave him a confused look. "I don't understand, V. I figured you would have jumped at the opportunity."

Suddenly, it hit Vince like a ton of bricks. "Aw, Mia..." he said softly. Anger appeared in Mia's eyes as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Vince," she said rather loudly.

"Look Mia, you need to understand…I don't like you like that anymore. I might have before but I don't now. I like Gaby. I'm _with _Gaby," he said trying to emphasize the Gaby part. Mia gave him an odd look before anger covered her face again.

"So what? You just forget all about me because some chick that can moderately drive a car shows up?"

Vince tensed up a bit and peered at Mia. Her demeanor had changed all within a couple of seconds. "What is wrong with you? You turned me down all the time and now that I finally have someone, you decide that you do have feelings for me. No, Mia, that's not how the game is played."

"So what this is all a game to you? I thought that you'd be happy. That we could…"

"That we could what?" Vince questioned, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"I don't know," Mia replied exasperatedly. "Maybe if that two bit skank hadn't shown up, this would have gone so much better," she mumbled, but Vince heard every word she said and had to restrain himself. He took a deep breath before looking up at Mia, his gaze cold and calculated.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say something like that about Gaby again. God, I think you might actually be worse than Letty…"

Mia laughed. "Letty? You are actually comparing me to Letty? I can't believe it. Vince you know full well that if...Gaby hadn't come along that you would still be worshipping the ground I walk on. Just admit it, you still care for me."

Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gone was the sweet Mia he had once known, and in her place was an evil monster. "Who the hell are you? I mean here you are acting like some two bit skank," he said using her words against her," you're acting like a complete bitch, and talking bad about Letty who has been your best friend since you were four."

"Oh get off your high horse Vince, it's not like you haven't made your mistakes. Do you really think that Gaby is going to stay with you once she finds out about the trucks? What will her reaction be? I have a feeling that she won't think of you the same way ever again. She'll probably just leave you and you'll come crawling back to me."

"What, are you going to go tell her?" He asked even though he fully knew she wouldn't, more like couldn't tell. "You got one thing right, Gaby might leave me, but after tonight, there is no way in hell I would come crawling back to you." He turned and left the kitchen, pounding up the stairs and grabbing his guitar before sitting down in his corner chair.

His fingers flew over the strings as he attempted to allow the anger to seep out of him, but after awhile it was too much. Vince sat the guitar down next to his bed and began to pace back and forth. He couldn't believe what a bitch Mia had been. It was like she was someone else entirely. He screwed his eyes shut and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was definitely going to have to talk to Dom about her, and he gave a groan at the idea.

How the hell was he supposed to talk to him about this without getting his face pound in? He continued to pace as he contemplated what to do. It was an hour later when he realized that he wasn't alone in his room.

* * *

**A/N: **y0. I know we haven't updated in a while, but BloodyTears and I have had one heck of a case of writer's block for pretty much all of our stories. We apologize deeply. Finally, we got to talk last night and finished up this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it, 'cause we had uber amounts of fun writing it. Please review!

x cap'n gin and first mate pj


End file.
